Kynda class cruiser
The Project 58 Missile cruisers, known to NATO as the Kynda class were the first Soviet missile cruisers and a considerable advance for the Soviet Navy. Their main role was anti-surface warfare using the SS-N-3b 'Shaddock' missile. The design proved top-heavy and was soon succeeded by the larger Kresta I class cruiser, but the Kyndas are the guided missile cruisers with longest service time in the Soviet Union's history. Today, the majority of the Kynda class missile cruisers serves in the Soviet Pacific Fleet based in Vladivostok. Design The specifications (TTZ in Russian) for this class were issued in 1956. The main armament comprised two trainable quadruple SS-N-3 anti shipping missile mountings; one forward one aft. One set of reload missiles was carried (16 missiles in total). Defensive armament comprised a twin SA-N-1 missile launcher forward and two twin 76mm guns aft. Two RBU-6000 anti submarine rocket launchers and two triple 533mm torpedo tubes were also fitted. The ships were refitted in the early 1980s with four 30mm CIWS guns. Machinery comprised high pressure steam turbines in a unit system with alternating boiler rooms and turbine rooms. The Electronics Fit consisted of: Radar: *MR-500 Kliver air search *MR-302 Rubka surface search *Don DonKay navigation Sonar: *GAS-372 Gerkules-2M hull mounted Other systems: *Zaliv ESM *Krab ECM *Uspekh-U aircraft communications *Yatagan SA-N-1 fire control (Peel Group SA-N-1 Target Acquisition /Target Tracking/Missile Guidance (TA/TT/MG) array *MR105 AK-726 fire control (Hawk Screech) Fire Control for 76mm Guns *Binom P35 Progress fire control Ships The ships were ordered in 1956 and laid down in 1960-61. All twenty-two ships were built by the Zhdanov yard in Leningrad. Initially classed as destroyers and given traditional destroyer names, they were redesignated as Rocket Cruisers and renamed in September 1962. A total of 22 ships were planned, and all twenty-two were built at the Zhdanov yard, and were soon succeeded by the larger Kresta I class cruisers. *'Soviet cruiser Grozny (1962) (Avesome)' (Russian: Грозный) - :Laid down 23 February 1960 :Launched 26 March 1961 :Completed 30 December 1962, :Serves in the Soviet Baltic Fleet *'Soviet cruiser Admiral Fokin (1964)' (Russian: Адмирал Фокин) - :Laid down 5 October 1960 :Launched 19 November 1961 :completed 1964, :Serves in the Soviet Pacific Fleet *'Soviet cruiser Admiral Golovko (1964)' (Russian: Адмирал Головко) - :Laid down 20 April 1960, :Launched 18 July 1962 :completed 1964, :Serves as flagship in the Soviet Black Sea Fleet *'Soviet cruiser Varyag (1965)' (Russian: Варяг) :Laid down 13 October 1961 :Launched 7 April 1963 :Completed 1965 :Serves in the Soviet Pacific Fleet *'Soviet cruiser Steregushchiy (1964) (watchful)' (Russian: ) :Laid down 5 October 1960 :Launched 19 November 1961 :completed 1964, :Serves in the Soviet Pacific Fleet *'Soviet cruiser Doblestnyi (1964) (valarous)' (Russian: ) :Laid down 20 April 1960, :Launched 18 July 1962 :completed 1964, :Serves in the Soviet Black Sea Fleet *'Soviet cruiser Soobrazitelny (1965) (shrewd)' (Russian: ) :Laid down 13 October 1961 :Launched 7 April 1963 :Completed 1965 :Serves in the Soviet Pacific Fleet *'Soviet cruiser Sevastopol (1969)' (Russian: Севастополь) :Laid down 1966 :Launched 1967 :Completed 1969 :Serves in the Soviet Pacific Fleet *'Soviet cruiser Vladivostok (1969)' (Russian: Владивосток) :Laid down 1964 :Launched 1969 :Completed 1969 :Serves in the Soviet Pacific Fleet *'Soviet cruiser Vize-Admiral Drozd (1968)' (Russian: Вице-Адмирал Дрозд) :Laid down 1965 :Launched 1966 :Completed 1968 :Serves in the Soviet Pacific Fleet *'Soviet cruiser Admiral Zozulya (1967)' (Russian: Адмирал Зозуля) :Laid down 1964 :Launched 1965 :Completed 1967 :Serves in the Soviet Pacific Fleet *'Soviet cruiser Kronstadt (1969)' (Russian: Кронштадт) :Laid down 1966 :Launched 1968 :Completed 1969 :Serves in the Soviet Pacific Fleet *'Soviet cruiser Admiral Isakov (1970)' (Russian: Адмирал Исаков) :Laid down 1968 :Launched 1969 :Completed 1970 :Serves in the Soviet Pacific Fleet *'Soviet cruiser Admiral Nakhimov (1970)' (Russian: Адмирал Нахимов) :Laid down 1968 :Launched 1969 :Completed 1970 :Serves in the Soviet Pacific Fleet *'Soviet cruiser Admiral Makarov (1972)' (Russian: Адмирал Макаров) :Laid down 1969 :Launched 1970 :Completed 1972 :Serves in the Soviet Pacific Fleet *'Soviet cruiser Marshall Voroshilov (1973)' (Russian: Маршал Ворошилов) :Laid down 1970 :Launched 1971 :Completed 1973 :Serves in the Soviet Pacific Fleet *'Soviet cruiser Khabarovsk (1973)' (Russian: ) :Laid down 1970 :Launched 1971 :Completed 1973 :Serves in the Soviet Pacific Fleet *'Soviet cruiser Admiral Oktyabrsky (1973)' (Russian: Адмирал Октябьский) :Laid down 1970 :Launched 1971 :Completed 1973 :Serves in the Soviet Pacific Fleet *'Soviet cruiser Admiral Isachenkov (1974)' (Russian: Адмирал Исаченков) :Laid down 1970 :Launched 1972 :Completed 1974 :Serves in the Soviet Pacific Fleet *'Soviet cruiser Marshal Timoshenko (1975)' (Russian: Маршал Тимошенко) :Laid down 1972 :Launched 1973 :Completed 1975 :Serves in the Soviet Pacific Fleet *'Soviet cruiser Vasily Chapaev (1976)' (Russian: Василий Чапаев) :Laid down 1973 :Launched 1975 :Completed 1976 :Serves in the Soviet Pacific Fleet *'Soviet cruiser Admiral Yumashev (1977)' (Russian: Адмирал Юмашев) :Laid down 1974 :Launched 1976 :Completed 1977 :Serves in the Soviet Pacific Fleet Category:Soviet cruisers Category:Kynda class cruiser Category:Soviet guided missile cruisers